Warmth
by Dorrica
Summary: In the final hours leading up to their attempted burglary, Harry and Marv enjoy some time by the fire, though Marv has other ways of staying warm. /HarryxMarv/Slash/ONE-SHOT


**Title:** Warmth  
**Author:** Dorri J.  
**Summary:** In the final hours leading up to their attempted burglary, Harry and Marv enjoy some time by the fire, though Marv has other ways of staying warm. Slash.  
**Pairing:** Harry/Marv  
**Rating:** K+ (for brief language and suggestive themes)  
**Disclaimer:** "Home Alone" and its characters do not belong to me. I make no profit from these writings.

* * *

**Warmth**

The van was steadily growing colder. Marv had shut off the heat only a few minutes ago, not wanting to run it for a prolonged period of time, but the heat was slowly fading away as the cold, bitter, winter air on the outside chilled the parked vehicle. He knew it couldn't be any warmer than twenty degrees, if _that _warm. Sighing, he switched the heat on again and settled back against the seat.

Pulling back the sleeve of his coat, he checked his watch. Frowning, he began drumming the steering wheel with his hands impatiently. Harry had been gone almost half an hour, and he was starting to get nervous as he remained parked on the side of the street. Many of the houses were vacant, as a lot of families had already packed their bags and gone out of town for the holidays, but several houses were still clearly occupied by residents, as indicated by the dimly lit windows. The thought of someone peeking outside and seeing a suspicious looking vehicle parked out front made him extremely nervous.

"Come on, Harry," Marv sighed. There really wasn't anywhere for him to park the van that was less conspicuous. He had to park on a different street, away from the street they had planned to hit, but he couldn't park too far away, not in this cold. He couldn't have Harry walking a long distance in these bitter temperatures.

Marv jerked when he heard one of the back doors of the van being yanked open. "All right, let's get the hell out of here," Harry said quickly, climbing inside and shutting the door. Marv quickly turned on the engine and pulled away from the curb. He took a quick glance in the rearview mirror and was unable to suppress a smirk as he noticed Harry's obvious discomfort.

"How you doing?"

"I'm freezing my ass off!" the shorter man snapped, rubbing his hands together and blowing his warm breath against his palms. "I can't believe I'm about to say this, but I feel sorry for these cops who have to wear these uniforms," he said, indicating to his black, leather jacket. "They don't do nothing to keep ya warm."

"I was starting to get worried."

"Yeah, well, most places I was in and out pretty quick, but the last house I was at was a three-ring circus. Took me forever to finally pin someone down. Hell, I probably could have robbed the place right then and there and they wouldn't have noticed."

"Which house?"

"_The _house, Marv," Harry replied with a smirk. He scooted towards the front of the van, resting his arms on the back of each seat as he allowed the heat to hit him full force.

"So you didn't have any trouble?"

Harry snorted. "Are you kidding? Nobody even asked me for any ID. They saw me in this cop uniform and automatically, they trust me." He shook his head. "It amazes me how ignorant people are."

Marv heard Harry shuffling around in the back, and he took another glance in the rearview mirror, noticing the older man removing his leather jacket and tossing it aside. He reached for his vest and slipped it on over his blue shirt.

"Are you hungry?"

"Starving," Harry replied, grabbing for his discarded coat.

"Me, too. What sounds good?"

Harry tossed aside his officer's cap and squeezed between the two seats, plopping down into the passenger seat. He leaned forward and found his beanie on the floor. "Chinese?" he suggested with a shrug, slipping the cap onto his exposed head.

Marv thought it over for a moment and nodded. At this point he was too hungry to care what they were eating.

0ooooooo0

After they had gotten their food, the two bandits made their move for home, or at least what they considered to be home for the moment. Marv eventually pulled onto a darkened street, lined with houses that were pretty run down, a far cry from the street they had been on just minutes earlier.

They pulled into the driveway of a house that had been vacant for months, a house that they had adopted as their own ever since they had been evicted from their two-bedroom apartment just two weeks ago. This street was full of houses that had been foreclosed on and left abandoned, which made it less likely for anyone to suspect a couple of crooks taking up residence in an abandoned house. Somehow, it didn't seem like anyone cared, considering the back door had been left unlocked. The house provided nothing more than shelter from the snow and rain. The few pieces of furniture that it had had been brought over from their apartment.

Marv pulled the van all the way around to the back, which was completely overshadowed with large, mature trees. Harry grabbed the food and climbed out of the van, gritting his teeth against the cold. The pair walked into the cold, dark house, momentarily contemplating just going back out to the van to eat. Harry set the food aside, knowing they couldn't eat until they had some light and heat.

"Hang on," he said, making his way back outside. Marv shoved his hand in his pocket and pulled out his silver Zippo. He flipped the top with his thumb and ignited the flame, which provided just enough light to maneuver around. He found the oil lamp sitting on a small table by the window and lifted the glass top to ignite the wick. Instantly, the room was bathed in soft light, but there was still the issue of the lack of heat.

At that moment, Harry reemerged, carrying with him several pieces of firewood, which he had plucked from a pile in the back yard. He made his way over to the fireplace and began piling the wood inside. "Get me some newspaper," he said as he situated the wood. Marv found a discarded newspaper that Harry had read earlier and handed it to him. He took a single page and began twisting it. Before he had to ask, Marv handed the Zippo out to him. "Don't know if it'll ignite. I don't think the wood's that dry," he said as he lit the tip of the newspaper, and placed it on top of the wood. It took some time to get it going, and Harry had to keep adding newspaper to keep it alive. "I guess that's good enough," he said, standing up.

Marv moved to stand in front of the small fire, while Harry busied himself with preparing their food. "Did you get the fortune cookie?" Marv asked hopefully, turning to glance at his friend. Harry rolled his eyes and searched around inside the bag.

"Here," he snapped, tossing the plastic-wrapped cookie to Marv, who eagerly tore it open. "What's it say?" Harry asked with only mild curiosity.

Marv broke the cookie in half and slipped the thin fortune out of the broken shell. "'Great riches await you.'"

Harry smirked as he thought about their plans for tomorrow. "Maybe there _is _something to those things."

Marv crammed the cookie into his mouth and made his way over to the table to retrieve his food. Harry handed him a plastic fork. Marv started to make his way back over to the fire, but he paused to glance at Harry's plate with interest. "Are you going to eat all that?" he asked as he pointed to the assortment of chicken, vegetables and rice with his fork. Harry sighed and raked a small portion of his food onto Marv's plate.

"Don't say I never gave ya nothing."

The two made their way over to the fire, each taking a seat on the hardwood floor in order to get as close to the warmth as possible. It wasn't quite as uncomfortable as it otherwise would have been without the aid of the soft couch cushions they were sitting on.

"So, what kind of apartment do you want to look for?" asked Marv, desperate for a conversation.

"I don't know, but we need to find one soon. I've had about enough of being a squatter."

"Better than living in a cardboard box on the street," replied Marv.

Harry took another bite of his chicken, mulling over the thought. "I think we're going to have to downgrade," he finally said. "I think we're just gonna hafta settle for a one bedroom." He suddenly smirked at his friend. "I'll take the bed, and you can have the couch."

Marv looked up from his plate, noodles hanging from his lips. The sight nearly sent Harry into a laughing fit.

"No fair," the younger man protested, struggling to push the noodles into his mouth with his fork. "We can switch out."

"Mmm…nah, I'm taking the bed."

"I don't sleep good on couches. I'm too tall; I can't stretch out good."

"Tough."

Marv looked down for a moment and poked at his food. "We _could _share," he suggested.

"Don't start," Harry said sharply, and Marv smiled half-heartedly.

"When do you wanna look for a new place?"

"Let's wait until after we've sold some stuff and get a good bit of cash."

The next few minutes were silent as they finished up their late dinner. After shoveling the last of his food into his mouth, Marv rose to his feet and tossed his plate in the trash. Harry was right behind him within seconds, dumping his plate with a sigh. An agonizing boredom was already setting in for both of them. It was only nine thirty, and while he wasn't tired, Marv considered turning in. He would have loved to watch some TV right about now, but he didn't have that option. Perhaps the food in his stomach would give him more reason to go to bed.

Harry returned to the fire, situating himself to where he was sitting directly in front of the fireplace, with the heat sweeping across his face. He balled up another piece of newspaper and tossed it into the fire, which fed the flames. Marv watched him for a moment, noticing him pull his coat tighter around his body as he shivered. Marv quickly took action and went over to retrieve the blanket that he had left laying on his mattress. He approached Harry from behind and knelt down to drape the blanket over his shoulders. The smaller man instantly stiffened but did not protest. Marv took this as an invitation and moved to wrap his arms around Harry's front.

"Marv…" Harry sighed.

"What?" Marv asked innocently, pulling Harry closer.

"We've talked about this."

The younger man rested his chin on Harry's shoulder and shrugged. "We've talked about me cutting my hair, but that doesn't mean I'm gonna do it."

Harry's discomfort grew as he felt his face heating up, and he knew it had nothing to do with the fire.

"I'm just trying to keep you warm," Marv added and Harry snorted.

"My ass."

"Well, I can warm that, too, if you want," Marv joked. The room suddenly echoed with the sound of Harry's lively laughter, something Marv didn't get to hear that often.

"Marv, I know what's going on in that empty head of yours."

Harry wiggled around uncomfortably in Marv's arms, but the other man only tightened his hold, as though desperate to keep him close to him. This wasn't the first time he had tried to be physical, but Harry had usually avoided it. He had known the man for several years and had known from a pretty early point in their relationship that Marv seemed to swing both ways, though women tended to be his preference. Unfortunately, rejection was typically the end result whenever he approached a woman. It always angered him because he spent almost every day with the man and _knew _what he was like. Though he sometimes irritated him, he was still gentle and sweet, and he just never understood why so many women were quick to reject him. Sure, he had very noticeable flaws, but he always figured his good qualities canceled those out.

Marv had always turned to him whenever he had little luck with a girl, and he was usually craving something more than just a pep talk. This didn't surprise him as Harry was all that he had, and regardless of how badly he may have screwed up at times, he still stuck by him. He supposed he couldn't be rightfully shocked that he would eventually see him as something more than just a good friend.

"Can't I just _hold _you?" Marv asked pleadingly, and Harry's heart winced with guilt. He didn't protest further and allowed himself to relax, figuring it wasn't something worth complaining about, anyway. He was holding him, not pinning him against a wall while he shoved his hand down his pants, though he had to wonder if Marv had fantasies about doing just that.

Marv smiled contently as he pulled himself as closely as he could to the man, continuing to rest his chin on his shoulder as he stared past him into the fire. He slowly inhaled and exhaled, his warm breath ghosting over the other's ear. Harry's eyes fluttered, and he shivered slightly. Marv was quick to notice this, and his interest and curiosity was instantly sparked. He knew he was pushing the boundaries, but he wanted to see just how far Harry would let him go.

Marv leaned in and gently touched his lips just below Harry's ear, which he was certain would prompt a very angry response. Surprisingly, Harry didn't say a word, nor did he even make a sound, though Marv noticed that he had tensed up again. Still, he continued to trail his lips along the shorter man's neck and around the edge of his ear, hoping he would continue to keep his silence and allow him to continue his acts of affection.

Slowly, Harry started to relax again, going limp in the other's arms. His eyes fluttered closed, and he whimpered softly, letting his head slowly fall to the side to give Marv better access. He took the invitation and moved his lips to a spot just below his jaw, where he lightly suckled. Every little whimper or gasp he received only fueled his confidence, urging him to go further. His heart pounded with excitement, as he had never been able to get this far with Harry. He was lucky to get a hug out of him, but he still wanted so much more. He knew he was insane for what he was about to do, but there had been no greater time than this to attempt it.

Marv lifted a hand and touched it to Harry's chin, forcing him to look back at him. His eyes were half-lidded and clouded, showing just how lost he had allowed himself to become. Marv would have laughed, but he couldn't possibly spare the seconds. He leaned in and captured Harry's lips with his own, hardly caring if he ended up with a bloody nose. It was worth it. But amazingly, he received no rejection. Not a violent shove or even a muffled protest. Even more shocking was the fact that Harry had opened his mouth and allowed Marv to slip in his tongue. If that wasn't the ultimate green light, then he didn't know what was.

Marv seized the opportunity and slipped his hand behind Harry's head, deepening the kiss. It wasn't until then that Harry finally regained his senses and pulled away abruptly.

"What the hell?" he gasped, more at himself than at Marv, who frowned in disappointment as Harry completely turned his gaze away from him. "You're going to forget about what just happened, you hear me?" he said sternly.

"Yeah, good luck with that," Marv laughed. Harry turned to look at him sharply.

"I mean it, Marv. This didn't happen."

"Denial is for cowards, Harry."

"_Spell _'denial', Marv," Harry snapped, and the younger man blushed.

"What's the big deal? You were enjoying it. Don't act like you weren't."

Harry shook his head, turning to glare into a corner. He tried to scoot away from the taller man, but he still had an arm wrapped around him tightly, keeping him in his place.

"Why can't you just admit that you liked it?"

"Even if I did, it can't happen."

Marv blinked. "What can't happen?"

"Us."

"What?"

"We got other important stuff to do, Marv. This just can't happen. It's a distraction. We need to stay focused. If we were to pursue this, what would happen if we get carried away and start messing around while we're trying to do a job? We could end up getting busted."

Marv fell to the floor in a fit of laughter. "Oh my God!" he gasped. "You're so stupid!"

Harry glared down at the man.

"You're just…making excuses, Harry!" As his laughter subsided, Marv managed to sit up, grinning mischievously at his friend. "But now that you mention it, that _does _sound kind of hot."

Harry cringed. "Then forget I mentioned it."

"No, seriously. We could do it in every house we hit."

"That's even more sick than leaving the water running!"

Marv smirked at his friend before getting to his feet.

"What're you doing?"

"Going to bed."

Marv made his way over to his mattress and removed his heavy coat, tossing it aside. He kicked off his shoes and slid under the sheets. Harry frowned as he returned his gaze to the fading fire. It only took seconds for him to miss the other man's warmth. With a frustrated sigh, he hauled himself to his feet and made his way over to where the mattresses lay, still clutching the blanket tightly to his body. He stood between the two, worn mattresses, appearing uncertain.

"What's wrong?" Marv asked as he looked up at the man, blue eyes soft with concern. Harry glanced down at him for a moment before moving to lay down beside him.

"I'm only doing this because I'm freezing," Harry growled as he turned away from his friend.

Marv almost wanted to spout a sarcastic "Yeah, right" but he held his tongue, happy to have the man lying next to him. He scooted towards his friend until he was spooning him and draped his arm over him, pulling him close. He smiled contently, having never felt more confident in his life. Yes, great riches _did _await him.

* * *

**Author's Note: **It's all Aline's fault. She made me write this. She like…ordered me to write this pairing. She threatened me and everything!

Nah, nah, but she did sort of pressure me to write this couple and god damn it, how could I say no? I didn't suddenly become a fan after she wrote this coupling. In fact, the idea of this pairing had already been on my mind for months, but I kept thinking, "It can't be done. It just can't. Nope." Then she beat me to it and made me all giggly and perverted inside. This was a spur of the moment thing. I was working on something else and this idea started buzzing around. I sort of abandoned it for a while, figuring people weren't going to like it, but I had already gone to the trouble of writing it, so I thought I'd finished it.

Oh yeah. And I call it Marry. Lol.


End file.
